Mercenary Rainbows
by LH115p
Summary: What happens when the most elite and secret PMC decides to help Team rainbow. (My OC S are pretty op) (Yes, there are Overlord references)
1. Profiles

**First I will introduce you to my three oc's. Like I said they are pretty op and try to hide their identity. Also** **I will name them myself and not with (Y/N). If you want to feel like you are one of them just Ignore the names I give them. This won't be hard because they only have their code names. These introductions are the siege files so alot is unknown or classified. Don't worry you will get more information as the story goes on.**

 **PS: If you figure** **out what inspired the code names you will be mentioned.(Isn't really that hard)now let's get started.**

Codename: Demiurge

Real name: Classified

Gender: Male

Height: 1.90m

Age: Classified (looks around early 30's)

Training: Was recruitet by a PMC at the age of six after killing 30 men with a kitchen knife. After this event all traces of his whereabouts have been lost.

Confirmed kills: Exact number Classified(who would have guessed) but is guessed around a thousand.

Family: He was abandoned at the age of 4. Family probably dead.

Work: Leader of the PMC named "Silent Ghost".

Nationality: Born in Lybia raised by the PMC.

Reason for visiting Hereford base: Possibility of being recruited.

Codename: Naberal

Real name: Classified

Gender: Female

Height: around 1.75m

Age: Classified (Looks around middle 20's)

Training: Grew up in a family of elite soldiers. Received her Training from them. Exeeds everyone at sneaking and climbing. Kill Count around 500.

Family: Parents died when she was ten. After that she went berserk in a Shopping mall killing 10 People. Was then also recruited by the same PMC as Demiurge.

Work: Right hand of Demiurge

Nationality: Born and Raised in the Ukrain. Then further raised by the mentioned PMC.

Reason for visiting Hereford base: Possibility of being recruited.

Codename: Albedo

Real Name: Classified

Gender: Female

Height: around 1.70m

Age: Classified (Looks as old as Naberal)

Training: Received no real Training untill she was kidnapped by the formerly mentioned PMC at the age of 14. Probably received special training with explosives because of her love chemistry and explosions. Kill Count around 300.

Family: Mother was killed during the Kidnapping. Father committed suicide shortly after. No Siblings.

Work: Member of "Silent Ghost".

Nationality: Born and raised in Germany.(I don't have to tell you what happened after that).

Reason for visiting Hereford base: Possibility of being recruited.

Special traits: All three of them are pretty smart and speak at least 5 languages fluently.

 **That Finishes our introductions of the OC's. If you want to know more about them or think I forgot something important plese ask freely. But be aware that not everything can be answred.**

 **Updates will, come when I have the time to do so.**

 **Please check out my Wattpad: LH115p**


	2. The new recruits

**I write this chapter right after the first one so I can't include your suggestions.(If there are any)**

 **To clarify one thing even Six doesn't know much about Silent Ghost so don't expect her to answer any questions. Also I am not sure if i should inculde romance. Mostly because I have no experience in writing.**

 **Without further ado lets's get started.**

 **Six POV (Her Office) Time: 1700**

 **Six** :"Why do I have to deal with this." Thought Six as she was nervously waiting in her office for the new guests to arrive."Why do they even want to talk with me, I thought they like to stay undetected and out of the reach of laws." Murmured Six as she received an incoming call on her phone.

 **Thatcher** :"Sir, I think our guests have arrived", said a very nervous Thatcher.(He and Six are the only ones who know a bit more about the new "Recruits".)

 **Six** :"Shit they are early", thought Six but immediately regained her cool and gave the brit her orders." Greet them and lead them to my office. But always keep an eye on them. Also tell all the other opertators to keep calm and under no circumstance provoke them. Each of them is as strong as 5 of our men"."Undestood", said the still very nervous brit.

 **Third Person POV (Heli Pad) Time: 1700**

 **Ela** :"I am still wondering why they summoned every operator out here? They didn't tell us a single thing exept the order to stay calm and treat whoever is coming with high respect."Whispered an tired and bored Ela to one of her friends.#

 **IQ** :"I too don't know what is going on, but look at tatcher i never saw him this nervous. Must be pretty serious."Answered a young german woman (IQ). Both ended their little chat as Tatcher ended his call and walked up to the group of operators.

 **Thatcher** :"Ladys and gentleman our guests will arrive in about 5 minutes. Again I ask all of you to keep calm, and under no circumstance provoke them."

Almost perfektly in time with Thatcher giving his last orders the sound of an incoming helicopter could be heard. Only a few minutes passed until the source of the sound came into view. It was an helicopter entirely painted in black and with an emblem on its side that none of the operators have ever seen before. The helicopter landed perfectly and its engine went out. A few second, which felt like forever, passed until the door finally opened. The first person to step out was a female looking figure with hightec militrary clothings. Shortly after followed two more figures, one also female and one male. They had the same outfit with the only exeption being a katana which was danglings on the males hip. It looked really cool but also kind of scary. The three figures walked in the direction of Thatcher who cleary didn't like to be there in this Situation.

 **Male** :"I guess you are Thatcher. Would you be so kind to lead us to Six, whe have much to discuss with her." Said the male figure with an deep and frightening voice. The fact that his face was covered by a ghost mask didn't really help at trying to calm down.

 **Thatcher** :"Y-Yes please follow me." Answered Thatcher with an amount of nervousness no one erver saw from the alwas serious brit."Ela, IQ come with me and our guests"."Yes sir." Replied both of them trying not to Freak out. As they walked over to Thatcher they could feel the cold and almost deadly gazes from the three figures. Even though they weren't armed, exept of the katana, I felt that they could take on all of us."Who are those People" thought ela to herself."

 **Time skip to Six's office. Nothing really happened on he way exept an awkward silence**

 **Demiurge POV ( In front of Six's Office) Time: 1710**

 **Demiurge** :"So this is the famous tem Rainbow I heard so much about. I'm a litle dissapointed i thought they would be more impressive but I guess my standards are simply to high." Thought an slightly bored Demiurge to himsel as he walked the last bit of the way to the office where he would finally meet Six. As he and his compaions entered her Office he saw a woman fitting Six's description in a chair facing them with her hands in front of her mouth."This is going to be interesting,"Thought Demiurge to himself while smirking under his mask.

 **Third Person POV ( Six's Office) Time: 1710**

After the three mercenarys entered they were offered a seat and sat down without saying a single word. The tension in the room was even higher than on a battlefield.

 **Six** :"Thatcher, you can go now. Ela, IQ you stay here and keep an eye on our visitors." Commanded Six in a slightly nervous but still powerfull voice."Yes ma'm." said all three operators completly in sync. After Thatcher left the awkward silence returned until it was broken by someone most woldn't have expekted.

 **Demiurge** :"So, let's start before someone falls asleep." Said the male figure adressing Six. He continued and said."We came here to offer you and your team something that you clearly need."

 **Six** :"And what would that be?" asked Six with a slightly worried voice.

 **Demiurge** :"Manpower of course. To be more precise I am offering you the help of myself and my two companions right here as new operators. Also my company will provide logistic an financiell help to your team." answered the man in an almost mocking tone. After hering that Six and her two bodyguard operators almost fainted and it took them several seconds just to process the offer the mercenary just made. After regaining her cool she replied with an question.

 **Six** :"What do you want in return." Hearing this question the man gave out a light and quiet chuckle and answered with.

 **Demiurge** :"Complete immunity for all actions my company will make while we are part of the team." This answer was so over the top that Ela forgot about the order to not provoke them and almost yelled at the man with,

 **Ela** :"ARE YOU INSANE! NO ONE WOULD EVER ALLOW YOU THIS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she wanted to go on but was stopped by Six telling her to shut up. The room was filled with silence once more until Ela realised what she had done and quickly began to apologize."I am really sorry. It was just that your demand was so absurd that I couldn't stay silent." it took some more time before someone replied to her apoligy.

 **Demiurge** :"Nah, don't worry about it. I am getting yelled at constantly by these two," said the man while pointing at his two companions who in return punched him. After he received his more or less deserved punishment he continued and said."It is also partly our fault for not introducing us. So let me start, my codename is Demiurge, my real name is not important, my age and life are also not important. The only important thing i need you to know is that I am the leader of the biggest and most elite PMC out there. These two beside me are Naberal and Albedo. Their pasts and real names are also not impotant. Understood?"After Demiurge finished his indoduction Ela and IQ just slowly nodded."Now that that is out of the way, what do you think about my deal, Six?" asked the now even more scary man.

 **Six** :"I dont't really have a choice. So, yes I accept your offer if you promise me to keep these law free activities to a minimum." replied Six. Demiurge just nodded in approvel. With that the discussion ended and Ela and IQ were dismissed while Six worked out the Details of the contract.

 **Ela POV Time: 1725**

After i got out of the office I immideatly sighed in relief. IQ did the same and we both looked at each other with the same expression. We just stood ther like this for a whilde before IQ said something."Looks like we get a few new operators."

 **End of chapter one**

 **So that is the first chapter of my story. Again I apologize for all the spelling and grammar mistakes. The next chapter will come when I have the time to write.**

 **I decided to rewrite this chapter. Hope it helps you.**


	3. Introductions

**Hello again after writing the first chapter I decided to Change my writing stile. From now on it will be a lot more easy to read. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Ela POV (Infront of Six's office) Time: 1740**

 **Ela** : It has only been around 15 minutes but they feel like hours. Then I finnaly broke the awkward silence infront of the office by posing a question."I wonder what they are still talking about".

 **IQ** :"I have no idea, probably the details of the law free operations from this PMC."Answered Monika. Then a click could be heard and shortly after the voice of Six sounded through all of Hereford base.

 **Six** :"All operators, meeting at the meeting room in 5 minutes. This meeting is mandatory."With this the click returnrd and many nervous footsteps could be heard.

 **Ela** :"Seems like they are done discussing the details. Let's get going. When this meeting is about what I think, then I don't even want to know what happens when we are late."IQ just silently nodded and we both made our way to the meeting room."

 **Third person POV (Meeting room) Time: 1745**

Before the 5 miutes were over every operator could be seen in this meeting room. Even the ones who don't like social contact like Vigil. Shortly after everyone took a seat Six walked in with three files in her hand. The files were so thin that everyone thought that they were emty. But when they saw the words "Top Secret" written ontop of each of them they realised their mistake.

 **Six** :"So firstly I am sorry to interrupt all of your daily activities. Second we have three new operators."Said six with a still somewhat nervous voice. She then continued:"Our new comrades are the ones who arrived here around an hour ago." Suddenly a voice could be heard from the crowd. It was Thermite.

 **Thermite** :"All of this just for a few new operators? What makes them so special, that we are even given the order to pay them our respect and to not provoke them?" Said an slightly bored but also upset American. The reply came quickly and without any room for interpretation.

 **Six** :"It is because of their special livestile and their whish to hide their identities. To answer your second question, you were given these orders because our new "friends" are highly skilled and extremely dangerous elite soldiers. If you would provoke them and they would decide to end your life, then you would be dead before you could even end your provokation." With this statement every operator in the room went silent and no one dared to pose another question. After a few minutes of silence Six finally continued."So without further delay, let me introduce you to your new comrades." After finishing her sentence the three figures from the helicopter stepped out and onto the stage. Though most of the people in the crowd suspected that these will ber their new colleagues they were still a litle frightened.

After a few moments the new Rainbow members stopped walking and stood on the stage. Then the first of them began to speak up,

 **Demiurge** :"My name is Demiurge. Real name, life and other stuff about me aren't important. I am the leader of the PMC "Silent Ghost" and from this day on one of your comrades. I am looking forward to working with you." Said the male clad in hightec military tec wit an katana dangling on his hip. He then continued with:"My specialities are CQC, long range shooting and everything in between. Though I prefer the mentioned two." With that he finished his introduction and sepped back abit. No one in the crowd dared to say something, they all just nodded and waited for the next to introduce themself.

 **Naberal** :"I am Naberal." Said the Person to Demiurge's right while taking a step forward and continuing with:"My past and real name are also not important. The things you need to know is that I am the first commander of Silent Ghost and the right hand of Demiurge. My specialities are sneaking and assasination." As she finished her sentence most of the male operaors eased up a litle because of her calming and reassuring voice. She then also took a step back and with that her introduction ended. Then the last unknown person on stage made her move."

 **Albedo** "Hi, my name is Albedo and I like to blow stuff up. Like my two friends here I too don't think, that you need to know my real name or my past. The stuff you need to know about me is that I love explosions and that I am the deomolition expert of Silent Ghost." **(Before the question comes up, Silent Ghost doesn't always sneak. These moments are her favourite.** ) Said the cheerful and kind of crazy woman. A little gasp of joy could be heard out of the corner where the russians took their seats. Six then stepped forward to pose a question.

 **Six** :"Do you have any questions concerning our new friends here? If so please ask them, but be aware that they won't answer everything." After she ended her sentence the all too famous awkward silence came back until it was broken by one of the female operators, named Dokkaebi.

 **Dokkaebi** :"A-Are you ever going to show us your faces. I mean it is easier to trust someone you know the looks of." Said the south korean woman with an nervous and frightened voice. The question was quickly answered as Demiurge spoke up.

 **Demiurge** :"You have a point there miss Grace. I know how hard it is to trust some you know almost nothing about. To answer the your question, yes we will show you our faces. I mean we will work together from now on." This answer schocked most of the operators but mostly Dokkaebi.

 **Dokkaebi** :"H-How do you know my name. If I remember correctly my file wasn't given to you yet." Asked an now even more nervous woman.

 **Demiurge** :"Did you really think that I wouldn't do any research before I go here. I mean technically I am still a mercenary. And I have committed a few crimes before I got here so safety first." Said an a litle disappointed Demiurge."Then let us continue with taking of our masks." While finishing his sentence he already began to take it of. His two compaions follwed suit and did the same.

Moments after, the masks were off and a lot of gasps could be heard coming from the crowd. Almost all female operators began blushing whilst the males almost started to drool. Demiurge was a handsome looking man around his thirties with only one scar in his face. This scar went from his left eyebrow over his left eye and finally stopped when it reached his cheekbone. His left eye was completly white and didn't seem to be working. His right eye was normal and had a blue iris. His hair was dark brown and lookded like it wasn't treated in the last ten yers. But that didn't harm his image, no, one could say it even helped with easing the tension in the room. No female operator could take her eyes of of him. They looked almost hypnotisized by his handsome facial features. This didn't apply for the males though, they saw him as a strong and frightening soldier which earned him their respect. Then almost all of the persons in the crowd started to look at Naberal.(Some still trapped by Demiurges face). As said before the males almost startet drooling whilst the women had a look of jealousy on their faces. The calm female mercenary had flawless Skin, medium long hair and overall a friendly and sexy face with blue hair and eyes. She blushed a little as she saw that all the men were staring at her. But her blush instantly stopped as she saw her boss (Demiurge) chuckle to himself. This made her a litle angry but also kind of happy. The last person to show her face got almost the ecact same reaction as Naberal with the only difference being Fuze cheering for her. Albedo had an similar face to Naberal with the difference being, that she had yellow eyes and deep black hair. One could say that you can literally see her love for explosions in her eyes.

With that all new members have shown their faces and the crowd returned to silence once again. Then new questions were asked by them. Sadly most of them weren't answered exept a few like "how tall are you" or "do you like spagetti". Suddenly a more interesting question was asked.

 **Ela** :"How high are your kill counts? I mean you are elite mercenarys, surely you have killed a lot af people." Asked an still blushing Ela. Almost all of the Rainbow members were sure that this question wouldn't be answered. But then Demiurge stepped forward and began speaking.

 **Demiurge** :"Good question. As for me, the last time I checked it was around a thousand or so." Said the mercanary in a complete monotone and mercyless tone. Everyone exept his companions, Six and Thatcher jawdropped and some almost fainted at his statement.

 **Everyone(Exept the formerly mentioned)** :"WHAT!"

 **Ela** :"1-1-1000, this is way to much. This is as much as the kill counts of half of team Rainbow combined. How did you do this?"

 **Demiurge** :"I killed for almost all of my life, so I don't think that it is that impressive."

 **Ela** :"It's the highest kill count I have ever heard about. So it's pretty imprssive. Even though I am a litle afraid to ask, how high are your kill counts?" Asked Ela while pointing at Naberal and Albedo.

 **Naberal** :"As for me I too don't exactly know but I guess around 500." Answered the misteryous beauty with the same monotone voice as Demiurge. Again everyone was speechless. Then all eyes turned to Albedo who seemed to be thinking about somethin. Then she suddenly burst out.

 **Albedo** :"Mine is 300! I think." she said with her usual happy and Kind of crazy voice. This time no one gasped, not because they were not impressed but because they just couldn't do anything.

 **Demiurge** :"So now that this question is answered, does anyone else want to know something?" Asked The elite killer without even noticing how shocked the whole crowd was. No one dared to even move a muscle. Asking was completly out of question. They all just sat there with their mouths wide open waiting for something to happen. Then, finnaly Six spoke up to end the silence once again.

 **Six** :"U-Um, I think no one has a question anymore mister Demiurge."

 **Demiurge** :"Good, then I would like to ask something." Upon Hearing this everyone in the room tensed up and expected something horrible. Like "where is the torturing room" or something like that,

 **Six** :"Y-Yes, what do you want to know?"

 **Demiurge** :"Even though I did my research I still don't know everything about this base, so I would like to know if we could get a tour through it to get to know all the different places." Said Demiurge with his now famous monotone voice. Everyone in the room eased up after hearing this.

 **Six** :"Sure. But I am very busy at the moment so, would it be okay if a few of our operators give you a tour?" Said Six finally regaining her cool.

 **Demiurge/Aledo/Naberal** :"Sure. No Problem." Said all three of them at the exact same time, which made a few operators giggle a litle.

 **Demiurge** :"They are our comrades from now on, so I don't think there will be any Problems. But who will show us around? I mean if all of them go with us it would be a litle crowded." Said Demiurge with an slightly less monotone voice. Six fell in deep thought upon hearing this, then after a few Moments she looked up and have her answer.

 **Six** :"Ela, IQ and Dokkaebi, I trust that you can complete this task." (Main harem announced)

 **All three of them** :"Y-Yes ma'm!"


	4. First day at Hereford

**So hello again. I am still writing these chapters shortly one after another so I don't really know if you man any suggestions or requests till now. I hope my new writing stile is easier to read. If not feel free to tell me your wish.**

 **Third peson POV (Hallways of Hereford) Time: 1815**

Currently six persons are walking through the hallways of the Rainbow Six Homebase. They are Demiurge, Naberal, Albedo, IQ, Ela and Dokkaebi. It has been 5 minutes since the Meeting has ended and they were currently just walking around showing the new members the rooms and explaining them stuff like training hours and so on.

 **Ela POV**

 **Ela** :"I wonder if what they said is true, I mean a kill count of 300 hundred is impressive, but 1000 really. I can't believe someone could take so many lives even if he began killing at the age of six." Thought Ela to herself."Umm Demiurge, can I ask you something?" I said that because I couldn't stand this silence anymore.

 **Demiurge** :"Sure, what do you want to know?" said the well build and handsome man while looking at me. I looked right into his eyes, this made me blush a litle so I had to turn my head away. Then I finnaly got the courage and asked.

 **Ela** :"D-Do you know where you will be sleeping? Becaus Six didn't tell us wich dorm you'll be staying in."

 **Demiurge** :"Ah yes, we know where our dorm is. We got our own to prevent unvortunate accidents. At least this is what Six told us."

 **Ela** : I flinched a litle upon hering."Unfortunte accident" what does he mean with that. As I thought that to myself Dokkaebi also posed a question. But hers was a bit more shocking.

 **Dokkaebi** :"Um Demiurge, do you have a girlfriend or wife?" said the now tomato red south korean. Upon hering this I and IQ almost fainted and even Demiurges companions could be seen flinching.

 **Demiurge** :"Interesting question you have there. To make it short, no i am not in a relashionship. To be more precise I never was. So you have a good chance." This made the impossible possible. Dokkaebi got even redder than she already was. Everyone exept her and Demiurge brought out in a short giggle, even Naberal which surprised me.

 **Dokkaebi** :"T-This i-isn't what I-I meant," said the extremely embarresed woman. After hearing her response even Demiurge began to laugh, which made her blush even more. But not just her, I was too blushing and even IQ got a little red. She then whispered something to herself.

 **IQ** :"Ich verstehe nicht warum er keine Freundin hatte. So nett wie er aussieht könnte er jede haben.(I don't understand why he doesn't have a girlfriend to this day. He looks so handsome that every woman would surely fall for him," then something happened that no one expected.

 **Demiurge** :"Danke für das Kompliment. Aber ich könnte auch das gleiche zu dir sagen.(Thanks for the compliment but I could say the same about you)," said the seemingly happy mercenary. I don't know what either of them said but I could see IQs face getting as red as Dokkaebis while her eyes widened and an expression of shock filled her face.

 **IQ** :"Y-You can s-speak german?" said a now completly embarrassed blonde. Demiurge just nodded.

 **Albedo** :"Ich spreche auch deutsch. Genauso wie Naberal.(I too speak german. Just like Naberal)," added the cheerful woman with flawless german.

 **Naberal** :"All three of us speak around five different languages."

This shocked me a Little. They don't seem that old to me, yet they speak 5 languages fluently. Then my curiosity grew and grew until I couldn't stop me from asking.

 **Ela** :"Why did you learn all of these languages. I mean you can get pretty far with english on its own."

 **Demiurge** : He just calmly replied with:"We had nothing other to do, And it could only be helpfull to learn other languages."

This made sense so I decided not to ask any further.

 **Small Time skip**

While the two women(Dokkaebi and IQ) tried to calm down we finally arrived at our last destination to show them, the shooting range."

 **Ela** :"So this is our last stop before we will guide you to your dorms. This is the shooting range. Pretty selfexplaining. Oh and just so you know the current record holder is Jäger. Even though he was better when he still had his ACOG," I muffled the last part under my breath so no one could really hear it.

 **Demiurge** :"What is his record. If it isn't to high then I would like to beat it."

 **Still red Dokkaebi** :"He got to stage 3 but then ran out of ammo. Oh, if you don't know what I mean with stage, it's an certan amount of targets you have to hit before the time runs out. The higher the stage, the more enemys you must hit in less time," explained the slowly calming woman.

 **Demiurge** :"Sounds interesting. Are there any weapon restrictions?"

 **Ela** :"Well, you need to use a gun. Your katana wouldn't be allowed."

 **Naberal** :"Boss, do you really need to show off your skill the same day we get here?I think they are frightened enough by you."

 **Demiurge** :"Hmm, guess you're right. So-." he said while turning to the three Rainbow operators,"can you show us the way to our dorm?"

 **All three of them** :"S-Sure!"

 **Time skip about ten miuntes. New location infront of their room.(For futer reference it is named PMC dorm, this is because they don't have a nationality.)**

 **Third person POV.**

 **Demiurge** :"Thank you for showing us your base. It was a pleasure talking with you."

 **The three Rainbow operators** :"No problem."

 **Albedo** :"Do you still have any questions you want to ask us?"

Ela, IQ and Dokkaebi looked at each other for a few seconds, then Ela nodded and began to speak with a serious and low voice.

 **Ela** :"What is your reason for joining team Rainbow? I mean it can't just be because of your PMC wanting to become law free. There has to be a other reason."

 **Demiurge** :"Hmm, was it that obvious," asked the PMC boss while. The three women just silently nodded. He then continued:"Yes this isn't the main reason we want to join this team. To be more precise it is pretty irrelevent becaus my PMC was never bound by any law or country. As to answer your question, it just sounds like a lot of fun."

The three women nodded again before saying bye and going their own ways. As for demiurge and his companions, they just entered their dorm."

 **Naberal POV (PMC dorm) Time: 1845**

As we walked into the room all we cold see were three beds, a drawer and a closet for our weapons. To say the least it was pretty minimalistik. Which wasn't a problem. On their many missions they had way worse. Hell, even her own room at home base wasn't really anything special. The only thing they were surprised about was the large and well outfitted bathroom. It even had two showers and a bathtub. Upon seeing this Boss spoke up.

 **Demiurge** :"Wouldn't have thought that we would get that much luxury."

All in all the room was more than enough for us three.

 **Another small time skip**

 **Still Naberal POV**

 **Naberal** :"So what do you think about team Rainbow?" I said while sitting on my bed taking off my gear.

 **Albedo** :"I think that they are nice and interesting . Especially this one russian guy."

 **Demiurge** :"I pretty much have the same opinion, even though I thought that they would be stronger. But this just could be the result of me comparing them to us," said Boss in an almost mocking tone."What about you Naberal?"

 **Naberal** :"The same as you two. But I still have the feeling that they are a litle bit scared of us," I said in a worried tone. Boss and Albedo just chuckled at this.

 **Demiurge** :"That was to be expected. But let's change the subject, do you have any plans for today?" Me and Albedo shook our head. Then Demiurge nodded and continued:"Then let's just rest here until it is around 1930 and then go to the canteen and try to make a few new friends."

Both of us nodded and so the plan for the rest of the day was settled.

 **POV change: Ela, Time: ten miutes after they parted ways with Demiurge. (Canteen)**

It has been around ten miunutes since we parted ways with Demiurge and I can still feel myself blushing a litle. Anyway, we decided to go to the canteen to talk with the other operators about the events of the day. As we entered we could hear a lot of talk, which wasn't unusual, but something was different. The subject of every conversation was the same. Everyone talked about our new comrades. The women about how handsome Demiurge looked and the men about the cute faces of the female mercenarys. We decided to sit down at a table with Jäger, Blitz and Thermite.

 **Ela** :"Hi."

 **Thermite** :"Ah, welcome back. And, how was your litle tour with our new colleagues?"

 **Dokkaebi** :"It was interesting. We talked a litle about them, oh and Demiurge declared that he wants to beat your record at the shooting range Jäger."

 **Jäger** :"Really? Well we'll see if he can do that. I mean, even I had a hard time getting this far."

 **IQ** :"Oh Marius, could it be that you are a litle scared about loosing your record?" said IQ in a mocking tone, but Jäger just ignored her.

 **Blitz** :"Well, I think Marius is right. I mean, they can't be that good. Even though their kill counts were pretty impressive," said an still slightly shocked german.

 **Thermit** :"Yeah, I thought so too. Especially this Demiurge guy. Something is fishy about him." After saying that he realised something and began to say something more:"Oh am Ela, did you guys ask some more questions about them while you were walking?"

 **Ela** :"Yes we asked them some more questions and even found out some interesting stuff."

 **Blitz** :"And what would that be?" asked the german in an interested tone.

 **Ela** :"All of them speak around five different languages fluently, which was pretty surprising if you ask me. Oh, and we also found out the reason why they wanted to join team Rainbow, though I don't think they told us everthing. I mean doing this just for fun is a litle bit weird,"

 **Jäger** :"Interesting. But did you ask him about his eye? I'm pretty curious about what happened there."

 **Dokkaebi** :"No we didn't ask him about that. Even if we did, I don't think he would have answered us."

 **Thermite** :"Ok enough with the talking about them. Why don't we finally start eating?"

Everyone nodded, and so we got our dinner and just talked about different topics while eating. This went on for about 20 minutes without something special happening. Then, suddenly the whole room went quiet and no one dared to even flinch. At first I didn't know why they were doing this, but then I looked at the entrance to the canteen. There they stood. Demiurge, Naberal and Albedo. I still didn't really understand why everyone went quiet, I mean it was quiet obvious that they would want something for dinner.

After a few minutes of complete silence a few operators built up the courage to start talking again and soon the whole room was filled with talking. Finnaly the three persons who were still standing in the entrance started walking to a table and took a seat. They were completetly on their own. No one had enough balls to sit at the same table as them. After a few more minutes of sitting on their own, Demiurge finally stood up and walked over to the table where we sat.

 **Demiurge** :"Hi, do you guys have any suggestions of what to eat? There is just to much to choose from."

 **Thermite** :"Sure man. But first I would like to ask why you guys sit there all on your own?"

 **Demiurge** :"Oh, thats just because that is our first day here, so we don't know that much people. And before we bother someone, we decided to go to an empty table."

 **Thermite** :"Well you know Ela and the other two, why not sit with us? There is still enough room for three people here."

As he said that I could feel a shock crawl down my spine. Demiurge at the same table as me. What is Thermite thinking.

 **Demiurge** :"Thanks for the offer but I don't think that it would that much of a difference now, I mean you are almost done with eating and we didn't even start."

 **Thermite** :"Hmm, guess you're right. Well mybe next time. Then to finally answer your question, I would recommend you'd try the stake and the French fries."

 **Demiurge** :"That sounds awesome. Thank you."

 **Thermite** :"No Problem. But could you do me a favour and come to the training room tommorrow morning at 0800?"

Demiurge just nodded to confirm that he understood and left to his table.

 **Blitz** :"What do you want to do there this early in the morning?" asked an confused Blitz

 **Thermite** :"I wanna see for myself if he really is that good as his file says."

This made me curious and I decided to also go there to see what would happen. I could see that all the others had the same Idea.

This will be an interesting second day.

Hope you liked this chapter and have a good day.


	5. He is truly scary

**So hello again. This chapter is written a few days after chapter 3. So I hope you don't mind if I still don't include your suggestions.**

 **The next day. Demiurge POV (Infront of the training room) Time: 0745**

 **Naberal** :"So remember Boss, don't expose him too much. Also try not to hurt him, we are here to make friends and not new enemys. We already have enough of those," said my right hand with a concerned voice.

 **Demiurge** :"Don't worry, I know what I am doing. Also it was never my Intention to hurt him."

 **Naberal** :"Yea, I sure hope you know what you are doing."

 **Albedo** :"Naberal, don't shit yourself. Boss is a proffesional, remember?"

Naberal just nodded and we went our way to our destination.

 **Demiurge** :"Lets's just hope nothing bad happens," i thought to myself.

 **Ela POV (Inside the training room) Time: 0800**

It was now 0800 and almost all opererators were gathered here in the training room. None of them wanted to miss the sparring match between Thermite and Demiurge. I too wanted to see what was going to happen. Then perfectly on time the door swung open and three fuigures walked in. That meant that all of the important persons were now here.(Thermit was early cause he wanted to prepare himself.)

Demiurge wore a short T-shirt and normal sport pants. Whilst Albedo and Naberal wore their combat gear. probably because they wanted to train after this was over.

 **Demiurge** :"Good morning everyone," he said in a still sleepy tone. Then he saw Thermite and began to speak again."Oh, Thermite you are already here. So should we get right to the point or do you still need some time to prepare?" asked the well muscled mercenary while stretching his arms.

 **Thermite** :"I'm ready when you are."

Upon hearing this Demiurge nodded and both of them walked into the circle that was formed by the operators. Then Tachanka stepped forward to explain the rules.

 **Tachanka** :"Well then lets get started. The rules are pretty simple, no lethal wounds and no weapons exept your bare hands. So Demiurge could you please uneqiup your katana?"

Demiurge nodded again and gave his seemingly very important katana to Naberal. As he gave it to her, her expression got really serious and she held onto the sword like she would protect it with her life."

 **Tachanka** :"Well, now that everything is according to the rules, lets start. 3, 2, 1 fight!"

Jordan(Thermite) immeadeatly ran at Demiurge to try and hit the first punch. He was faster than any other time I saw him fighting, surely he was extremely concentrated. On the contrary his opponent looked like he didn't even realise that the fight began. But as soon as Thermite came into a range of about 1 meter everything happened really quick. Demiurge just made a step to the right, placed his right arm at Jordans belly and lifted him up while simultaneously kicking away his legs, using his own momentum against him. This made him lift of the ground and he flew directly against the wall of the training room. All of the operators, including me, couldn't comprehend what just happened. We were still staring at the place where the explosive loving american used to stand. Only after a few seconds we realised what happened and looked in the direction where he flew. What we saw there shocked us. He was just unconsciously lying there. Completly knocked out. we all just stood there dumbfounded and with our mouths wide open. This time it took us several minutes just to realise what happened. Tachanka was the first to regain the control of his body. He officially ended the match, with Demiurge being victor.

 **Tachanka** :"Demiurge won through complete knockout of the opponend. The match is now over. There is nothing more to see here so please leave. And before we forget, could someone please bring him to the medical station." Upon hearing the request Doc nodded and did his job. The rest of us did as told and leave the room.

After gathering outside I quickly made my way to Demiurge to talk to him.

 **Ela** :"H-How did you do this? Thermite is one of our best hand to hand fighters. Only a few of us ever beat him." i said in a shocked tone.

 **Demiurge** :"Really? He is one of your best? I thought he would be pretty decent."

 **Ela** :"T-That is decent for you. Who do you normaly train with? They can't be that much better than we are. I mean we are the elite of the elite."

 **Demiurge** :"Normally I train with Albedo or Naberal and I can ensure you that they are better than you think," he said in a slightly frightening voice.

I wanted to ask him something more, but before I could even open my mouth I was interrupted by a redheaded woman that came bursting to our side,

 **Ash** :"THAT WAS AWESOME! How did you do this? Can you show me this move?" she said so fast that it was really hard to understand her.

 **Demiurge** :"Was it really that impressive?" Ash nodded eagerly to show her approvemet and so Demiurge contiued:"Well, of course I can show you this. If you have time right now we could even train together."

 **Ash** :"Really? That would be awesome," said the FBI member in an extremely excited tone."Then let's g-," she wanted to say but was cut of by a no good meaning click.

 **Six over the Speakers** :"The Operator Doc, Fuze and all three of the PMC Operators are to come to my office immediately."

 **Demiurge** :"Sorry, gotta go. Maybe we can train tomorrow." said Demiurge while making his way to Six's office.

 **Ash** :"Be careful," said the Little frustrated redhead. Then she noticed what she said and immediately turned as red as her hair.

I two had this thought but couldn't say it to him. I hope nothing bad happens.

 **Timeskip Third Person POV Time: 0830 (Six's office)**

 **Six** :"Ladies and Gentleman, I think you know why I called you all over?" after receving a nod from every operator she continued,"We are in a critical sitiuation right now. The White Masks have occupied the mansion of a important politician. Fortunately there are no hostages or other hazards we have to wath out for." Upon Hearing this Fuze quickly spoke up

 **Fuze** :"So we can just blow up the whole building without any stupid "important" hostage getting killed? Finnally!" Six just shook her had before correcting the enthusiastic russian.

 **Six** :"Unfortunately we can't do that. The owner asked us to do as little damage as possible to his house. So we can't just rush in there and blow everything up."

 **Fuze** :"Then why did you task me with this Mission? You know that I'm not so good at keeping Things in tact. I am only good at blowing stuff up," said the russian in a somewhat proud tone.

 **Doc** :"I believe, that that is exactly the reason. You are a member of the most elite counter terrorism unit, you Need to learn to handle missions in more than just one way." answered the frenchman with a lecturing voice. Six nodded in confirmation, but Fuze was somewhat dissapointed.

 **Sic** :"Good now that that is out of the way, here's another Thing I want to tell you. This Mission is pretty basic and would normally be handled by recruits. The reason I chose you to do it is because you Need to learn working with our new comrades," she said while looking at the three mercenarys."Because of this I decided to make Demiurge the teamleader for this mission. If anyone has a complaint, say it now."

After no one spoke up and they were dismissed.

 **Timeskip Doc POV Time: 5 minutes after leaving Six's office (Helipad)**

Fuze and I were quick at gearing up so we already waited at the helipad. We thought that our three remaining team members might need more time because they don't know the base to well. Then, after ruffly five minutes, they came.

They weren't wearing their usual outfit. I mean, it looked similar, but there were still a few interesting differences. The most interesting thing was, that none of them had a gun. They were only armed with knives, flashlights and of course Demiurge had his katana. Another interesting fact was that Naberal wore a pair of weird looking gloves and boots. They had tiny, sturdy looking hair on their surface. They made me so curious that I had to ask her about them.

 **Doc** :"Hey, can you tell me what these special boots are for?" I said trying to not bother her, but she just responded with:"You'll see soon enough." This made it clear, that it would be more than just funny looking boots.

While I had my little chat with Naberal, Fuze seemingly did the same with Albedo. The difference being, that she was more talkative and answered his questions. Apparently her specialities are silent but destructive explosives.(note that silent is subjective). It is obvious that they talked about the joy of blowing stuff up and the pain of "accidently" killing a civilian.

Demiurge on the other hand talked with nobody and was just making clear that everything was ready. He didn't even ask about Thermite. Then after an other five minutes we finally boarded the helicopter and made our way to our mission.

 **Timeskip Doc POV Time 1000 (Mansion)**

These three PMC operators are really weird. Just a Minute ago, while we were in the chopper, they happily talked with us, even Demiurge, but as soon as we touched down they got extremely serious and didn't say a single word. What surprised me even more were the orders Demiurge gave to us two.

 **Demiurge** :"So, now that we are here let's talk about our tactics. Fuze, I suggest you go with Albedo so that she can show you how to do a missin without blowing everything up." Fuze just a little frightened,"Doc, you will stay out here and stop any terrorist who tries to flee. If needed you will enter and provide support. Understood?"

 **Doc** :"YES!" Then Demiurge proceeded to brief his subortinates.

 **Demiurge** :"Albedo, you show Fuze everything you can and protect him under any circumstances. Naberal, have fun."

Both of them nodded, but I was just surprised."Have fun" what kind of order is that.

 **Demiurge** :"Ah, before I forget, all of us have to put on bodycams. I don't know why, but it was an order from Six, so better do it.

I and Fuze nodded and all of us did as told. Then finally the mission started.

Albedo and Fuze went on the search for a good entrance whilst Naberal climed up the walls, but not in the traditional way but with the help of her gear. It seems, that her gloves and boots work like the claws of a Geco. Which is extremely helpfull if you think about it. She can climb up walls without making too much noise. Now I get why Six told us, that she is a specialist at stealthing. She could get in rivalry with Caviera if this goes on.

While the other two acted like true elite soldiers, Demiurge looked like a complete noob. He just went in through the main entrance, without even droning first.

 **Timeskip after the mission**

The missoin went really quick and without my help. All three of them got out of the Building through the main entrance. They all looked unharmed, the only weird thing being, that Fuze wasn't wearing his mask. He had an expression of horror on his face, but I put that aside for now. I asked them if everything went as planned and Demiurge just nodded. Seems like he gets really serious during missions. While we were im the helicopter making our way back to home base, I checked all of my comrades for possible inuries. No one had any, but-. Let's say it like this. I don't think the official kill count Demiurge told us is true, and I don't think, that I want to know what his life was like before he joined team rainbow.

 **POV Change. Third Person. (Six's Office) Time: Happens at the same time as the end of the mission.(sorry, didn't know how to say it in an other way)**

Six was sitting in her Office watching the life feed of the bodycameras. She thought she was prepared to see these three in action, but she was wrong.

 **Six** :"They are more scary than I thought. I hope the other operators won't be too frightened after watching this clip. My plan was that after the team rainbow members saw their new comrades fight, they would get along better. But now I'm not to sure about that. Well let's see." tought Six to herself before going to a previousliy announced meeting.

 **End of chapter 4**

 **Hope you liked it. If you wonder about what happened inside the mansion, stay tuned for the mext chapter.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	6. Two Monster and a Demon

**This chapter will have some brutality in it, so be cautious.**

 **Ela POV Time: 10 minutes after Doc, Fuze and the PMC members arrived at Hereford (Meeting room)**

Every operator except Demiurge, Albedo and Naberal were gathered here. No one really knew why we were here. Six finally entered and all of us hoped that she would answer that question.

 **Six** :"Ladies and gentlemen, as most of you know, our new operators just finished their first mission. To show you how they operate and fight, I commanded them to wear body cams. The video I will show you now is the cam footage from our three PMC friends. It will hopefully answer all questions anyone could have," before she could start one of our recruits, who were also commanded to attend this meeting, voiced a question.

 **Recruit** :"If this video is supposed to answer questions about these three, then why aren't they here. I mean, they could perfectly explain everything we will see on this video, thus preventing any misunderstandings?" many of the operators nodded in agreement- They two had the same question on their minds. But Six didn't really answer the question. She just said :"You'll see:"

She then started the videos and as soon as it started the whole room filled with silence. It started with Demiurge giving his command, some of us even mocked Doc because he was ordered to stay outside, but as soon as the mission really started everyone got serious again. The first footage to be shown was from Albedo. She was assigned to help Fuze on this mission, so of course she started everything with an explosion. Her fighting style wasn't really that intimidating. I mean of course she was top notch and defeated everyone with ease, but all of us aspected that much. The only unsettling thing about her, was that she was laughing throughout the whole mission and every time she killed one of the White Masks she she gave out a creepy and nerve stealing giggle. All of us instantly knew why Fuze seemed so disturbed after the mission. Her gadget was also pretty strong. It was an explosive, which was really silent but had the blast radius of an impact grenade. She cleared the 2. floor within 1 minute killing around 13 terrorist only with her knife. She and Fuze were completely unharmed, except for the mental damage of both.

The next video was from Naberal. It started like the first one but then she used her gadget. All of us were amazed by it and the defense operators thought about how she is an attacking Caviera. She got to the Roof top in only 5 seconds without making any kind of Sound. As she entered the top floor no one knew she was there. She timed her first attack perfectly with Albedo drawing all the attention. Her style of fighting was completely different from Albedos. She didn't just rush in and kill them while laughing. She did the exact opposite and stealthed, exactly like her file told us. She sneaked behind the terrorists and broke their necks, again without making any kind of sound. Sometimes she even casually threw some of them out of neargby windows, which they had torn down to spawn peek. Seeing this made Jäger feel uneasy. She cleared the top Floor without the use of any kind of weapon except her bare hands in around 40 seconds, killing 10 terrorists. She did this without being seen even once.

All operators sitting in the meeting room were already completely speechless. We knew they were strong, scary and without mercy but nothing could've prepared us for what we have seen. Some of us even considered leaving cause they have seen enough, but we were under strict orders to stay and watch. The only somewhat calm people were Tachanka of course, Six and Thatcher. They seem to have been prepared better.

As the next clip started we expected even worse scenes and we were not disappointed. Albedo and Naberal, who were already this strong, told us that even they were nothing compared to Demiurge. The fact, that he one hitted Thermite didn't really help.(He is also watching ) He entered the house through the main door. What surprised all of us was the fact, that he didn't drone or gather other Intel first. He just walked in like he was entering his home. He used the "tactic" of Albedo, so he wasn't really silent. As he entered the first separate room one could see three terrorists. One immediately raised his rifle to shoot him while the other two, only armed with pistols, stormed at him. In a blink of an eye, Demiurge unsheathed his katana and separated the right leg from one of the pistol wielding White Masks. He then used his body as protection against the incoming spray of bullets from the rifle. This worked because they wore bullet proof vests. The Impact and blood loss from his leg made him faint, so that only two were capable of fighting. Our new comrade then picked up the separated leg and threw it at the now reloading terrorist. This made him freak out and so delayed his already slow reload. He used his bought time wisely and concentrated on the other pistol wielding hostile who tried to cover his comrades reloading. The katana again separated flesh from flesh but this time not simply a leg, no, it cut off the whole upper body. It went straight through the bullet proof west and made all of his inner organs fall out. Even though most of us have already seen this or something similar once, we were still shocked. The terrorist was dead immediately and the sight of his dead and cut open comrade made the last of them drop his rifle. He just gave up and begged for his life. Normally when you encounter such a situation, you just cuff him or knock him out but this did not apply to Demiurge. He just kept advancing until he was around 1 meter away. The White Mask operator removed his mask to show his pleading and tearing eyes. Even though I killed lots of them till today, I somehow felt sorry for him. This did also apply to everyone else. Except Demiurge.

 **Terrorist** :"Please! I have Family and friends. You are one of the good guys and I surrendered, so please spare me! I want to see my family again."

 **Demiurge** :"You can meet them in hell. And just to make sure, I am not one of the good guys!" he said in a voice that even intimidated Tachanka.

Then, without any trace of mercy or hesitation he just beheaded blood was spraying all over the room and camera while the sound of blood gurgling in his now open throat could still be heard. Again most of us had to look away or cover our eyes. The fact that a formerly nice and handsome guy like Demiurge is such a brutal and merciless killer was just too much. Then I noticed something. Now that he didn't use it, I could get a good look at his katana. It looked really pretty but at the same time it also inflicted great fear. It had a black blade with dark purple and red points on it. **(for those of you who know One PIece, it is pretty similar to Zoro's "Treasure of Wano")**

After a few moments, the operators who had looked away before now gathered up the courage to look back at the screen. Demiurge advanced further through the 1. floor and continued his killing spree. The brutality in which he did that made us realize one thing. We had a monster, no, two monster and a demon in our own lines. He slashed through throats like they were butter and used the blood and organs of the already killed terrorists to intimidate, stun or even outright blind the remaining. This madness finally stopped when he reached the final, uncleared room. He went on the radio with his teammates in order to exchange status. At this time the other three were already finished and told him their kill counts. Because he knew the total of terrorist who were inside the building, through formerly gathered intel, he now knew that only three were remaining. He then voiced his orders and proceeded to the entrance. We all knew what would be coming but we didn't want to see it.

 **Terrorist POV Time: Moments before Demiurge enters the room.**

Fuck, fuck fuck! How could this be possible? This was supposed to be an easy mission without any high risks. Why are these monsters even here, last time I checked team Rainbow hadn't any mercenary's in their lines. Whatever, the important thing now is to survive. According to my two remaining teammates we are the only ones left. Fuck, why did this have to happen to me.

 **Mark** :"Boss! He cleared the last room and is now on the way here. What are our orders?" asked my most loyal subordinate Mark after looking through the cams installed in the house.

 **Boss** :"Shit! Mark cover the door! John, you keep an eye on those cams. If he makes a move, tell me instantly.

 **Both of them** :"YES SIR!"

Good, if he comes through that door he is dead and even if he tries something else, we will know. Now, what will be your next move, demon?

 **John** :"Boss! He's gone! H-he just disappeared!" this made my heart beat faster than ever before. Shit, our most valuable advantage of knowing where he is is gone.

 **Boss** :"H-how did this happe-!" i tried to say before feeling a stinging hot pain in my neck and throat.

At first I just thought it would be something caused from the amount of stress I was in, but the faces of my friends told me otherwise. They had a look of complete horror and disbelief on their face. It told me everything I had to know and with the realization came the pain. It was unbelievable and almost maddening. I tried to look down to see what was happening but as soon as I saw it, I regretted this decision. The black katana which sticking through my throat was covered in dark red blood, my blood. I tried to free myself in order to at least look at my murdered, but that wish wouldn't be fulfilled. He drew back his melee weapon and with it the only thing that kept the blood in my body. Blood started spurting out of my throat Immediately and my vision soon began to fade. Out of pure look, or bad luck, I collapsed in a way I could see my comrades desperately shooting at the wooden wall I stood in front of moments ago. They emptied their whole mags into it and were so distracted that they didn't notice the barricade behind them beginning to disappear. I tried to warn them but the lack of blood and vocal Cords made it really hard. I had to lie there without any way of helping them, the only Thing I could do was watching them beg for their lives and then being brutally murdered. John was cut open vertically and had a slow and painful death. Mark experienced the faster, more humane way. He was simply beheaded, probably because he begged for a fast, painless ending. Unfortunately for me, his head decided to land right next to me, so the last thing I ever saw was the cut off head of my best friend directly in front of me. His eyes still filled with fear and tears.

 **Ela POV Time: after watching this scene from Demiurges perspective (meeting room)**

Not even the most merciless drill sergeant could`ve prepared us for this Saw worthy massacre. Some of the operators had to leave the room due to the amount of blood and organs shown. Those remaining either tried their best to not show their fear or were just so stunned by this scene, that they couldn`t even express any feels. even though we saw Demiurge kill dozens of terrorists before the last room it was still the worst. The absolute lack of mercy and feels towards these three pure bastards just finished us. None of us would`ve been able to kill the last guy who was desperately begging for his life and then a painless death. None, not even those with a kill cont higher than a hundred. Not even those who have killed civilians before. But Demiurge did it in such a casual way, that all of us now feared him. Even knowing that he was in the same building as us made us freak out. Now we know why we should not make them angry. As this thought went through my mind I looked at Thermite. He was as pale as a corpse and was just frozen in his seat. The reason why he was like this is pretty obvious. He taunted someone who could easily kill him in mere seconds. This would make any sane man fall in a state of complete shock.

 **Third Person POV (meeting room)**

After a few minutes of absolute silence Six finally spoke up.

 **Six** :"S-so, now I hope all of you understand who our new comrades are." no one responded to her."Do you have any questions?" again no one responded."If that is the case I would like you to get the operators who left and bring them back here."

This time some of the stronger minded members responded with a salute and fulfilled their duty. After 5 minutes everyone was back at the meeting room and Six began to speak again.

 **Six** :"So, now that this is over lets discuss our next moves against the White Masks." the extreme tension in the room began decrease upon hearing the Change of subject. But this only lasted until Six voiced her next sentence."For this purpose, let me call the three missing ones." at first no one understood who was missing, they gathered all of the operator who left. Then realization hit them and they immediately froze. Some even tried to flee but were held back by others. This isn`t going to end well.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I never wrote "brutal" stuff before, so if you have any advice, please tell me. Anyway have a nice day and till next time.**


	7. Why should we trust you

**Welcome back. As you might have guessed, my uploading rythm is around a week. I can't promise that it will stay like this, but I will try my best. Then, let's get started.**

 **Albedo POV Time: During the Meeting (PMC dorm)**

It was weird. The moment we landed Doc and Fuze ran away to an important meeting without us. They said, that it is secret and only for them. Boss and Naberal immediately knew what was going on, but my brain wasn't so fast.

 **Albedo** :"Boss, do you know why we weren't invited to that meeting?" upon hearing this Naberal looked at me with disbelief in her eyes whilst Boss just chuckled.

 **Demiurge** :"Isn't it obvious? Why do you think we were ordered to wear those body cams? Six wants to show them how we fight so that they can trust us more.

 **Albedo** :"Ah, so that's how it is. But still why weren't we invited?" this time Naberal answered my question.

 **Naberal** :"Because she is smart enough to know how they might react. If we were there while they see our body cam footage, it could end in them trusting us even less. There is even the possibility of them attacking us out of fear.

 **Albedo** :"But why should they fear us. I know, that we are pretty strong compared to them but we held back a lot. We didn't even use guns so they shouldn't be too scared, right?" Boss shook his head in a no good meaning way. Before I cold ask him what he meant with that, we heard a knock on our door. When we opened it we saw Six, Thatcher and Tachanka standing outside, the latter two fully armed and concentrated.

 **Six** :"Would you three please come with us? We have a lot to discuss." upon hearing her request Boss got serious which irritated me, usually only missions make him get like this. I wonder what he is thinking about.

 **Third person POV (Back in the meeting room).**

The tension in this normally calm place was so high, that one could almost physically feel it. Every operator had different ways to survive this tension. Some cleaned their weapons, others played with their cell phones. The only thing no one did was talking. There was absolutely no talk going on. All were just more or less quietly awaiting the return of Six.

After around seven minutes she returned. The tension somehow got even stronger and a few operators put their hands in reach of their weapons. None actually drew them, for now. Six and her five companions walked up to the stage and then left, leaving only the three PMC mercenarys. **(She left the to make sure everyone gets it)** They wore normal civilian clothes and didn't look like elite soldiers. This made them even more scary. Normally you can see if somebody is strong, but with them it's a whole other story. The only calming fact was that none of them were armed. Well, visibly armed. Not even Demiurge had his katana with him. This calmed most of the operators, because they now thought that in case of a fight there was still a chance for them to at least survive.

This awkward moment of just staring at each other was then finally broken.

 **Demiurge** :"So uhm, Six told me that you've seen our cam footage from that mission. She ordered us to answer you any questions you might have. So, if you have any, feel free to ask.

Because of the huge amount of curiosity the first reply came quickly. It was a question everyone had in mind.

 **Frost** :"W-why did you execute those terrorists? They surrendered and were no threat to you. Just cuffing them would've been better and less brutal." said the normally always cool woman in a scared and frightened voice. The answer the tall man gave her, didn't ease her tension.

 **Demiurge** :"Our orders were to clear the mansion and eliminate all enemies within. There was no point in cuffing him. It would have posed an unnecessary risk to the mission without providing any benefits." he answered in his feared emotion and merciless tone. A certain operator bursted out immediately, because she couldn't believe what he just said.

 **Ela** :"No benefits my ass. Even if we have no use for him you shouldn't have killed him. This is not because of any "benefits" but just out of normal ethical thinking. Don't you feel any kind of guilt or remorse while killing an unarmed, for his life pleading man with a family at home?" said the normally happy and cheerful polish woman while trying not to scream or cry. She hoped for him to say something like"Of Course I feel bad for him, but I was forced to do this". But that wasn't the answer she got.

Demiurge tilted his head lightly and replied with a question which shocked everybody present in the room. Except his two mercenary companions of course.

 **Demiurge** :"Why should I feel any kind of remorse or guilt while killing? I don't see any reason for this kind of behavior." immediately after hearing this, talking could be heard. The room was filled by it in an instant and every operator was participating. They debated about the question they just heard. Some believed it was a shitty joke, while others had serious thoughts about him having no emotions. The debate was cut short by someone on the stage.

 **Naberal** :"I understand the questions you have about what my boss just said, so let me explain. To make it easy, he can feel emotions just like you. The only difference is the amount of emotion he feels. For example, when he kills someone he doesn't know, he feels next to nothing. But when he kills someone he knows a bit more, than just the fact that he has a family, about he can experience remorse and guilt. Even then, not as strong as you might. To prevent further questioning in this direction, he can feel all emotions. Some more then others and some very weak. For what I know his strongest emotion is anger and as you can see he is not an angry person, so you can use this as a reference for his other emotions. Questions answered?" explained Naberal. As a result she got a smiling nod from her boss which also made her smile. Her objective of ending the discussion was also achieved.

It was silent for a while before new questions popped up. Again most of them "couldn't be answered". The ones who were didn't bring up anything interesting. Until-

 **Ash** :"I don't know if you noticed, but all the answers you gave us didn't really help to calm us down. So now I'm giving you a chance to do so. My question is how you will show us that you can be trusted? It is hard to do so if you know that a person is extremely strong, has almost no sense of guilt and is living in the same house as you." upon hearing her question most of the present operators nodded, they two had this on their minds.

Demiurge just stood there for a minute before making his move. He walked straight towards Ash which made her panic and draw weapon. He immediately stopped and raised his hands.

 **Demiurge** :"You wanted me to show you that I can be trusted. To do that I need your help." Ash nodded and slowly tried to holster her pistol again, but was stopped by the mercenary now right in front of her."I also need you to have your gun, so don't put it away." she again nodded, this time a little confused. She wondered why she needs her gun. This question was answered when Demiurge grabbed her wrist and lead it to his forehead. The sudden body contact made her blush a little, while making the others go into a state of caution. I was only when she realized what his Intention behind this move was, that her blushing stopped.

 **Ash** :"W-why did you put my gun to your head? What do you want to achieve with this."

 **Demiurge** :"To show that I can be trusted, I'll show you how much I trust you. If you think it would be better with me dead, then pull the trigger." Ash stood there with shock and disbelieving in her eyes.

 **Ash** :"B-but why me? There are people here who distrust you more than me. Why did you choose me to do this?"

Demiuge replied with a creepy grin.

 **Demiurge** :"You said that you want me to teach you something. View this as a training for executions."

 **Dokkaebi POV Same time and Location**

This one sentence coming out of Demiurges mouth was enough to shock even the most hardened operators among us. But the one effected the most was Ash. She was given the task to shoot or spare him. I know that she is kind hearted and normally wouldn't pull the trigger, but after seeing the horrors this man unleashed even she can't be so kind anymore. I`m 100% sure that some of us would have instantly shot him when given this opportunity.

Ash still not able to pull the trigger finally came up with an idea to end this madness.

 **Ash** :"If I shoot you, what would your two friends do with us. Would they kill us?" asked my friend in a deadly scared voice.

 **Demiurge** :"No, they would either leave this base at once or, if you trust them enough, continue their duty here." answered the now kneeling man.

This kind and no evil meaning answer gave Ash the rest. She couldn't handle this situation anymore and began to tear up. She lowered her pistol and moved a few steps back.

 **Ash** :"I can't do it. Even though I don't trust you, I can't just shoot you. If I do so, then I would turn into a monster just like you."

This gained her the applause of some operators(mostly female) but also shouts of anger from others. I was in the second group.

Having gained enough courage I made my move. I walked up to my now fully crying friend, grabbed her pistol and held it up to Demiurges head. I wanted to use his reaction to see if he can be trusted. If he looked scared, I would spare him, but if he looked any other than that I would shoot him.

But. The reaction I got, was completely different from anything I could've imagined.

He was knelling there with a gentle smile on his lips and a no hint of anger or other emotion on his face other than-. Happiness. He was happy that I was about to shoot him. Not understanding why I asked him.

 **Dokkaebi** :"W-why are you happy in this kind of situation. You are only seconds away from being executed but still happy? Why?"

 **Demiurge** :"Haven't I told you. I trust you. And even if you shoot me, there are no negative effects. Like I said, Naberal and Albedo will just go back to Mother base and live their normal live. Same thing applying to all of you. You could just pretend you never heard about me and never saw this video. So, your decision. Shoot me and live your normal live again, or trust me and live with the risks. Also, if my life really has to end here, then there is no better way than by someone I know, trust and see as my friend."

At this moment I was almost sure that he wants to be shot. What is wrong with this guy that he can stay so calm and even smile, even though he has a gun pointing at his head.

Now I understood why Ash lost her composure and began to cry. His gentle smile made me want to holster my gun and just forget about this whole situation. In this moment he didn't look like an elite and mercyless killer, but like a kind and handsome man who can be trusted.

This made me angry. I just wanted to end this. With or without him was irrelevant. So I took some time to gather myself, checked if the gun was loaded and again pointed it at his head. I had the hope, that his smile was just fake and he planned to use it to make us feel bad for him and that it would turn into a look of anger when it didn't work. But. After looking at his face again, it was still there, not fading in the slightest. He still smiled at me without any hint of fear or accusation against me. Then his mouth finally moved, sadly not the way I wanted.

 **Demiurge** :"I see, so you really don't trust me. Then, goodbye. Albedo and Naberal, you heard my orders. Just go home and forget about this. As for you," he said while looking at me and the others:"it was really fun."

 ***click***

 **So, that's it for this chapter. If you don't like cliffhangers don't be too frustrated, the next chapter will hopefully come soon.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	8. Base under attack

**So, here we are again. First I have to tell you that I go on vacation for two weeks starting next. This is why I wanted to make this chapter quicker than normal. Well anyway, let's continue.**

 **Terrorist POV Time: Unknown (Back of a truck)**

Why does my first Mission has to be something like that. I mean, we are attacking their main base. There is no chance for us to win this. What are the higher ups even thinking. This is complete suicide.

Then a Screen went on and a decorated White mask could be seen.

 **?** :"Gentlemen, today we will get rid of these bastards. We will finally be free to make our own decisions without having to fear for our lives. We will make them regret the day when they hired these goddamn mercenary's!"

The truck was immediately filled with roars of joy and anticipation for what is to come. I was the only one silent.

This won't end well.

 **Third Person POV, (Meeting room)**

 ***click***

With simply that it was over. He died immediately and without any fight. Simply dead. Everyone was shocked, no one expected him to die. No one wanted him to die. The instant he died, Naberal rushed to Dokkaebi and threw her on the floor and held her down. Albedo did the same with every other standing operator and rushed to the dead body to check his pulse. There was none. Gladly no fight started, they were all just lying on the ground, without moving a muscle. Then after a few seconds Naberal looked up and out of the window in the meeting room.

 **Naberal** :"Boss, seems to be a sniper. Any orders?" asked the silent killer while keeping Dokkaebi on the ground and hindering her movement. Demiurge rose from his still kneeling position, to get an idea of what is going on. After gathering all Information he needed he began to run to her side.

 **Demiurge** :"Keep your heads down and don't show yourself. Protect the Rainbow members and lead them to our dorm to gear them up if needed. Tell them to wait there and give them Albedo as a guard. Then you two gear up and you return here. Understood?" explained the mercenary leader with such a calm voice, that there was no hint of him almost being executed moments before. Hearing their orders, Naberal and Albedo did as told and gathered all the Rainbow members in the room to get them to safety. Then a question came up."Albedo, is he still alive?"

 **Albedo** :"Sadly not. Clean headshot, no chance of survival. This bastard knows what he is doing." said the now dead serious explosive expert, while looking at the dead recruit next to her.

 **Demiurge** :"Shit. Anyway get the rest to safet-" before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by another click. This time louder and more deadly sounding. The bullet penetrated the table he was hiding behind and hat its target. The scream filled the entire room. Straight through her thigh. Dokkaebi was stunned by the sudden pain and fell into a state of shock and then unconsciousness. The bullet tore open her right thigh badly. So badly that walking or running was completely out of question. Naberal acted quickly and rolled her to better cover, while Albedo shot in the direction of the window to provide cover.

 **Naberal** :"Doesn't look like she will be able to walk. New orders?" asked the still completely calm woman.

 **Demiurge** :"Do as planned. I will take care of her, but don't forget my gear when you come back here. It is hard to fight a sniper only armed with my fists." said her boss in a slightly joking but still serious voice, which made her chuckle."Understood."

 **Dokkaebi POV**

10 seconds went by and only two life persons remained in the room. I, who was slowly regaining her consciousness, and Demiurge who was talking into his radio. Do to my still fuzzy hearing I only understood the end of the conversation.

 **Demiurge** :"Come here, and do it quick!"

 **?** :"Roger. We will be there in around ten minutes. Try not to die before we arrive. They would kill me if you do so." replied a voice which was completely unknown to me. After hanging up he turned to me, which made me reach for my pistol,(well Ash's pistol to be more precise)but it wasn't there.

 **Demiurge** :"Ah, so you are up again. Great, I feared for a moment, that you lost to much blood. I bandaged your wound, so you should survive it. Also I allowed myself to borrow your gun, I hope it doesn't bother you." he said while checking me for more potential injuries. I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. The man who I nearly executed moments before is now treating my wounds and talking to me with such kindness and caring in his words like we are best friends. I just couldn't think of any reason for his behavior. If I were in his position, I would have left me here to bleed out and just disappear again. These thoughts of why just grew and grew until they were to strong and I had to ask.

 **Dokkaebi** :"Why are you helping me? I was literally about to shoot you. You could just leave m-" it was then that I was interrupted.

 **Demiurge** :"Don't even start with that shit. I will help you because I want to. End of discussion!" said the still kneeling man with such authority, that I didn't dare to say anything.

After a few moments he finished checking for injuries and sighed in relief.

 **Demiurge** :"Looks like you don't have any other injuries. The wound on your thigh is pretty bad though, Doc needs to have a look at this." after finishing his sentence he fell into thought. I didn't know about what he thought, but I found out soon enough:"Well, the problem is, how do I get you there. Doc is currently in our dorm, hopefully, but I don't think, that the way there is without hostiles. I only have your gun and one extra mag. This isn't really optimal to fight a sniper and an unknown amount of enemy's. Well, could be worse."

And there was it again. The fear everybody had. What could be worse than this kind of situation. Literally everything he can do while trying to help me is die. His only chance to survive this is to leave me here, but I guess he is to stubborn to do this.

After two more minutes of waiting and thinking he made his next move. He again talked to someone on the radio, but this time I knew the other voice.

 **Demiurge** :"Here is Demiurge, do you have any information on who is attacking us? And more important, how is your status? Are you at a safe location?"

 **Six** :"Affirmative, I am safe and have Thatcher and Tachanka with me. Sadly I don't have much Intel on the attackers. The only thing I know is that they are White Masks." said our boss in her normal calm voice. Hearing that she is safe made me feel relieved. At least she won't have to die. The talk between them continued for a while and then ended as Demiurged switched channels. Again, I knew the other voice.

 **Demiurge** :"Naberal, where are you? I need your support." he said in a slightly concerned voice.

 **Naberal** :"Sorry Boss. We are trapped in our room. We can't afford to go and help you now, the way to you is filled with enemy's. You are on your own." said the somehow still calm Naberal, even though gunshots could be clearly heard in the background.

 **Demiurge** :"Ok, understood. Stay safe and protect the rest. I will figure something out. Over" and so the call ended. He then turned to me and said:"Well that is unfortunate. Looks like all of the work is on me again. Just to make sure, you can't walk?" I just shook my head in shame."Then there is no other choice."

"Finally" I thought. He finally found out, that his only way to survive this is to leave me here.

 **Demiurge** :"Guess I will have to carry you there." These words confused me so much, that I could only think of one thing."Is he joking?"

But, no he wasn't joking. He came closer to me and picked me up. He lifted me on his shoulders while staying behind cover. He is really going to do this, but how?

 **Dokkaebi** :"I-if you try to carry me to there, you will be shot. How do you want to do this?" his response was obviously crazy.

 **Demiurge** :"I'm just gonna try my best to protect you from the incoming bullets, while simultaneously trying not to die. Sounds like a good plan, right?"

He really is crazy. And he really did as he said. At first he fixed me on his shoulders with grabbing me tight with his right arm. Then he prepared a distraction in form of an exploding grenade, which he got from our fallen comrade. As soon as it went of he began to run.

At first it seemed to work, because we were still alive. But then something hit Demiurge in the side, which made him fall a little to the right. It didn't seem to bother him though. He just kept running, until we were out of the snipers sight. After regaining enough breath he sat me down, to inspect his wound. It was bad, probably even worse than my own. But, that wasn't the thing which scared me the most at this moment. Because he lifted up his shirt to inspect it I could see a good piece of his upper body. At first I looked away, because I didn't want to look that thirsty, but then I realized something. As I looked back, it hit me like a bomb. His whole upper body is covered with scars, but not the normal amount everyone has. There were hundreds of them. Some even looked so bad that the thought of how someone could survive that came on my mind. I didn't dare to ask him about them though. This wasn't the right time for something like that. And even if I had wanted to, he didn't let me enough time. Within mere seconds he "patched" it up and tried to pick me up again, but I resisted.

 **Dokkaebi** :"You can't go on like this. If you pick me up now it will get worse. You might even die from blood loss if you continue." I tried to lecture him, but he just replied with.

 **Demiurge** :"My life would be a worthy sacrifice to safe you. But, don't worry, I won't die. At least not without getting you to Doc first. So, shall we continue?" he said without any hesitation or second thought. I again couldn't get behind his thinking. Why does he want to save me so badly, I have done nothing good for him. But, my thoughts didn't last long, because he again approached me and picked me up. This time not as fast as before, giving me hope that he will be at least somewhat careful.

Something I completely forgot was that I will be directly by his side when he fights. The thought of seeing this mad brutality firsthand made me want to throw up and jump down from his shoulders, but he didn't let me. He instead just looked at me with that damn smile. And, it worked. Somehow my fear just disappeared and turned into hope and trust for him. For a strange reason, this single smile was enough for me to trust him.

 **1 Minute timeskip.**

How is he still alive? He has been shot at least five times now.

The way to the PMC dorm was filled with hostiles, but that was to be aspected. The only unsuspected thing was their gear, which was not terrorist but army quality, and their training. Each of them was as capable as one or two of our Recruits. Even though they would normally be no match for Demiurge, their massive firepower and his handicap, me, made them hit him at least four more times. None of these hits were with big weapons, but with pistols and SMG's. This helped me not to panic too much, and worry to much for him. But, while I was worrying about him, he didn't even seem to notice that he has been shot. He was just running through the hallway, killing every hostile between me and Doc. Finally after around 5 minutes and endless terrorists in our way, we arrived. The door was barricaded and locked, of course. There were many corpses outside, sadly most of them were from our recruits, who were just slaughtered. Demiurge tried to figure out a way to announce his arrival for our friends in the room, while I was still on his shoulder. Then he finally decided to knock.

 **Doc POV, Time: Moments before Demiurge and Dokkaebi arrive.(PMC dorm)**

This situation couldn't be worse. Most of us are somehow wounded, we don't have enough medical supply and we know nothing about our attackers. The only people that worked properly were Naberal and Albedo. Naberal was as calm as ever, wile Albedo was a bit more excited and angry. She was angry, because she couldn't help her boss. I mean, we tried to, but it is just impossible. As soon as we open the door we are dead. Most of our recruits found this out the hard way. The only ones left of them are my helpers from the medical bay. Luckily the dorms at Hereford are pretty big, so we have enough room to treat anyone in need with first aid. But anymore than that is impossible, we just don't have enough resources.

Then, suddenly *knock*. Someone knocked on the door. This was when I noticed, that the sound of gunfire and screaming terrorists was gone. Naberal immediately rushed to the door and opened it. Some of us tried to stop her, but weren't fast enough. As it opened two figures jumped in, one on top of the others shoulders. As soon as they were in, the door was closed again, to prevent any terrorist attack on the room. The figure being carried turned out to be the wounded Dokkaebi. I was glad that she was still alive and safe. The second figure was Demiurge. Not really surprising or shocking. Even though we still feared and distrusted him, this was not the right time to do so. He walked to me and laid the wounded south korean on one of the beds, which were the places for the more badly wounded. I immediately began to check her injure out of pure fear for her life. As it turned out, it wasn't that bad. Still, it immobilized her and could've killed her if left untreated." Who ever made this first aid patch surely knew what he is doing." I thought to myself.

After finishing my checkup on her she said something.

 **Dokkaebi** :"Demiurge is also wounded. Probably the worst here in the room. Please help him." said the now resting woman with pleading eyes.

I nodded and made my way to him, always with a thought in my head."How can he be badly wounded and still act like nothing happened at all?" this question strengthened when I made my checkup on him. He was shot 6 times, one of those with high caliber, and had several slicing wound, from what I presume broken glass. Even though he had all of these wounds he still didn`t show it in his behavior. He even told me, that I should help the others first and only let me after I told him that he is the only untreated person. I tried my best to patch up his wounds but the lack of medical supply made it really hard. In the end I could only manage to clean them and stop them from bleeding. Nevertheless he still thanked me for my help. I just nodded and went to my other patients, always keeping an eye on him, if he collapses.

After around two more minutes the gunfire and screaming of the terrorists returned. This time louder and closer. It came closer and closer, until it reached the door. All operators capable of holding their weapon aimed at the door, in case of a breach. As it turned out this was the right choice. A loud explosion went off and the door was wide open. Dozens of terrorists were standing outside aiming at us. The weird thing being, was that none of them shot. We didn`t shoot, because of our lack of ammo, but why didn`t they shoot. The answer hit us as we looked on their faces. Black masks, with ghost faces on them. These guys weren`t White mask terrorists. Thermite, as the highest ranking officer present gave out his commands.

 **Thermite** :"Don`t shoot, they aren`t White masks!" he shouted. Some of us slowly lowered our weapons, while others hesitated to do so."But, if you aren`t on their side. Then who are you?" continued the confused man.

None of them answered, but they didn`t need to. A simple look on their shoulders told us everything we needed to know. There it was again, the same emblem from that day. "Silent Ghost". After realizing who they were, all of us lowered our weapons, no one wanted to fight them.

 **Demiurge** :"Took you long enough to get here. Anyway, thanks for coming." sad Demiurge in a joking voice.

 **?** :"No problem, I would never miss such a party Boss." with that all of them saluted and began to walk into the room. They brought everything we needed. Medical supply, ammunition and helping hands.

We were saved.

 **So, as I said before, I will go on vacation. Don`t expect any chapters in the next two weeks.**


End file.
